


he was born (to blow your mind)

by my_infinite_variety



Series: miracle aligner [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Introspection, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: geralt holds jaskier and some feelings happen in the process.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: miracle aligner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669267
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	he was born (to blow your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> all titles in this series are from the song "miracle aligner" by the last shadow puppets

Geralt is used to the steady, solitary beat of his heart. He is used to lonesome breaths in the darkness of a rented room, the chill of a lonely bed against his back.

Jaskier has changed things in a way that he can barely comprehend. He has reached deep into his soul, touched something he thought had become cold and lifeless, and brought forth emotions and needs he barely recalled from before.

The candle on the bedside table flickers, creating light and shadows that dance across Jaskier’s face. The boy is a warmth against his side, his head a comfortable weight on Geralt’s chest, and he knows he can never let him go.

Geralt doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to disturb the little rest the two of them have earned, but the body that lies next to him in bed seems tense with troubles of the mind. He has never been one prone to comfort, the very idea not fitting into the ideas and ideals burned into his mind.

But before he can think ahead, consider his options, he tilts his head downward and leaves a gentle kiss on the forehead of his bard. The man stays tense for barely a moment before going limp with relief, his entire being radiating comfort and joy. Soon, the sound of gentle snores fills the room and Geralt grants himself a smile that no one sees.

The witcher follows the bard into sleep with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
